Las 13 Razones de Amidamaru
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Len hace una visita a los Asakura y le da 13 razones a Amidamaru para ponerse celoso.


Las trece razones de Amidamaru  
  
Parejas: Amidamaru x Yoh  
YAOI...más Shonen Ai  
Autor: RavenTears  
Notas del autor:   
~Es el segundo Fic de Shaman King así que no esperen mucho.  
Dedicado a Leona.  
  
  
  
El viento soplaba suavemente, las nubes blancas se movían con la brisa y formaban formas caprichosas. La casa de los Asakura se veía extrañamente normal y eso no era normal. De hecho nada en esa casa entraba en los márgenes para que se le llame "normal", pero a ellos no les importaba.  
  
Yoh estaba comiendo de lo más tranquilo cuando Manta hizo su aparición con una pila de libros.  
  
-Hola Yoh, Amidamaru (que acababa de hacerce visible); es hora de estudiar.  
-Manta, siempre dices lo mismo, pero hasta ahora no has logrado que Yoh abra ni un libro.  
-¡Anna!...Hola, buenas tardes...es que tú sabes, no pienso rendirme y además tú...  
-¿Yo?  
-...deberías estudiar también.  
-El simple hecho de que te pases la vida estudiando no quiere decir que nosotros queremos llevar una vida como la tuya.  
-Bueno, bueno. Manta, no te preocupes, algún día leeré los libros, gracias.  
-¡¿Algún día?! Si sigues así se te va a ir la vida, Yoh.  
-También los puedo leer una vez muerto, así que tengo tiempo.  
-¡Yoh!  
-Ay, Manta, relájate, además ¿por qué quieres que lea todos esos libros?  
-Porque estamos de vacaciones y deberías aprovecharlas.  
-Y lo hará.  
-¿Qué? Annita, no querás que entrene ¿no? Pero si ya acabó el Torneo del Shaman King y para el siguiente dudo que siga vivo. El único que quedará será Amidamaru.  
  
Yoh se rió entre dientes, los demás no tuvieron más qué hacer que no fuera suspirar.  
  
Anna giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala en silencio.  
  
-¿Anna?  
-Tienes visita, Yoh -dijo Anna desde el pasillo.  
-¿Huh? Pues yo no espero a nadie. Bueno, y... ¿quién es? Lo puedes ver ¿no?  
-Sí -como sacerdotisa podía sentir cualquier presencia espiritual y no tanto en las cercanías-. Es poderoso... es Len -y al decir esto se fué a su cuarto.  
-¿Len? Hace mucho que no lo vemos -comentó Manta.  
-¡Len!  
-Sí, Yoh: Len.  
-Wow... Nada mal, Len.  
-Sí, Yoh, ya sabemos que es Len.  
-No, Manta... ¡Len! -Yoh señaló detrás de él. Manta volteó y vio a Len parado en el quicio de la puerta.  
-Hola -saludó el chico chino.  
-¡¡¡AH!!! ¡¡¡Len!!!  
-Eso dije Manta: Len.  
-Ya basta, no me gasten el nombre.  
  
Len había crecido bastante desde la última vez que se vieron, que había sido... hace mucho.  
El cabello le caía rebeldemente sobre el rostro, sus facciones estaban delineadas tan finamete como siempre, había crecido en estatura y toda aquella comida china que comía se había convertido en músculos. Su vestimenta había variado un poco: llevaba un pantalón tradicional negro sin ningún tipo de adorno o distintivo, una camisa china blanca de cuello alto de bordes dorados y sus clásicas muñequeras en ambos brazos también doradas.   
  
(Si no se lo imaginan, se ve como Yun de Street Fighter 3 pero sin la gorra y el skate).  
  
-Has cambiado un poco, Len. Nada mal -comentó Yoh, que no había pasado por alto ni un solo detalle.  
  
-Mmm, gracias, supongo. Igual tú. -Len también había chequeado cada centímetro de Yoh: ahora tenía el cabello mucho más largo, se vestía casual como siempre y ni hablar de lo mucho que había crecido y Manta, pues... no había cambiado en nada.  
  
Se sentó a la mesa y conversaron duro durante un par de horas.  
  
En una de las esquinas de la habitación Amidamaru observaba la escena; no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Len y no era el único.  
A veces sentía que era medio paranoico, pero cada moviento que Len hacía llevaba a pensar a Amidamaru que era por algo.  
Habían varias razones para que Amidamaru sospechara de Len:  
  
Razón 1: Cuando llegó Len, la primera persona a la que vió fué a su amo Yoh.  
Razón 2: Cuando Yoh señaló que había crecido mucho él contestó de igual manera. ¿Y Manta? Por que no había dicho ningún cumplido para él.  
Razón 3: Porque no había saludado a Amidamaru. Tan sólo hizo un sutil movimiento de ojos hacía él y nada más. ¿Acaso era por que veía en Amidamaru un rival?  
Razón 4: ¿Dónde estaba Bason? Acaso no lo traía con él para que no sea un obstáculo para sus sucios planes?  
Razón 5: ¿Por qué Anna se había ido? ¿No será que ella es su enganche para haber venido? Lo que llevaba a la sexta razón.  
Razón 6: ¿Para qué ha venido Len?   
Razón 7: ¿Por qué Len sigue aqui?  
Razón 8: ¿Por qué no se va de una vez?  
Razón 9: ¿Por qué no se puso de pie y cogió él mismo la botella? Pudo hacerlo pero NOOOOOOO, tuvo que pedirle a Yoh que se la alcanzara.  
Razón 10: ¿Por qué ha preguntado por Horo Horo? Quizás él sea su ayudante en todo esto.  
Razón 11: ¿Acaso comentó lo de su estadía en Tokio a propósito para que Yoh lo invitara a quedarse?  
Razón 12: ¿Por qué aceptó? Se suponía que poseía el dinero suficiente como para comprarse un hotel completo.  
Razón 13: ¿Por qué sólo hablaba con Yoh? Manta no participaba, o no lo dejaba participar.  
Razón 14: Eso significa que Manta no era su objetivo, y no era nadie más que Yoh.  
  
Amidamaru salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio cómo Len se acercó lentamente a Yoh y tomó con cariño un mechón de cabello, se acercó a él, más... más... estaban tan cerca. Len se acercó al oído de Yoh y le dijo algo. Yoh se somprendió un poco y luego se rio entre dientes como él solamente sabía hacerlo.  
  
Len no regresó a su sitio; se quedó ahí junto a Yoh. Tenía apoyado el codo sobre la mesa y su mano en puño le sostenía sensualmente el mentón.   
  
Cada risa, cada moviemiento de Yoh no pasaba desapercibido por Len, quien observaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que hiciera.  
  
Estaban tan entretenidos... que no se percataron de Amidamaru allá atrás "muriéndose" de los celos. La noche pudo haber transcurrido normal, pero NOOOOOOO. En el momento en que Len le cogió el mentón a Yoh e hizo girar un poco su rostro.   
  
-Disculpe... Joven Len.  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Amidamaru? -preguntó Yoh con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro.  
-Amo Yoh... Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle al... joven Len... si es que a usted no le importa y si él está de acuerdo.  
-Habla -respondió el chico chino sin más rodeos.  
-Esto no me gusta -comenta Manta debajo de su recatafila de libros.  
  
Amidamaru, haciendo gala de todos sus celos, le preguntó acerca de cada una de las 14 razones. Aquí las respuestas de Len:  
  
Respuesta para la razón 1:   
-Porque estaba sentado justo enfrente de la puerta (además de que Manta es demasiado pequeño y casi no lo veo).  
Respuesta para la razón 2:  
-Porque está de demás decirle algo a él. No creo que crezca.  
Respuesta para la razón 3:  
-Nunca saludo a los espíritus, porque éstos casi nunca me responden, es por costumbre, no lo tomes a pecho.  
Respuesta para la razón 4:  
-¿Bason? Debe estar por ahí, él fué quien no quiso venir, por ti supongo.  
  
Amidamaru se sonrojó levemente, pero siguió con las preguntas.  
  
Respuesta para la razón 5:  
-Yo que sé.  
Respuesta para la razón 6:  
-No tenía nada mejor qué hacer.  
Respuesta para la razón 7:  
-Porque todavía no me botan.  
Respuesta para la razón 8:  
-Porque si me botaran, de todas maneras no me iría.  
Respuesta para la razón 9:  
-Me cansa estirarme.  
Respuesta para la razón 10:  
-Porque lo estoy buscando.  
Respuesta para la razón 11:  
-Sí. ¿Y?  
Respuesta para la razón 12:  
-Ésa era mi idea.  
Respuesta para la razón 13:  
-Porque el enano está muy metido en sus libros.  
Respuesta para la razón 14:  
-¿Ésas son todas las preguntas?  
  
Un largo silencio con nombre propio se adueñó del cuarto:  
"Shinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"  
  
-Vaya, hombre, sí sabes escogerlos bien. Al menos Anna no era tan obvia.  
-Qué voy hacer, ji i ji ji ji ji ji.  
-¿Disculpen?  
-No pasa nada, Amidamaru, siéntate y relájate.  
-Pero acaso... el joven Len no...  
-Creo que no has entendido nada -interrumpe Len-. Lo repetiré una vez más y más te vale lo entiendas: Estoy buscando a Horo Horo.  
  
Y con eso Len se pone rojo y volvió la mirada esquivando la de Amidamaru.  
  
-Creo que habías estado muy ocupado en otras cosas, ¿no Amidamaru? Tú no sueles pasar ese tipo de cosas -comenta Yoh.  
-Espíritus -se queja Len.  
-Yo... lo lamento amo Yoh.  
  
Len se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Le pido disculpas, joven Len. En modo de disculpas saldré a buscar a Horo Horo.  
-Si él ya está en la casa.  
-¡¿Anna!? -gritan todos a la vez.  
-¿Desde cuando estás ahí, Annita?  
-Desde siempre. ¿Algún problema?  
-¡NOOOOOOOO~~~!  
-Horo Horo está dándose un baño... Si te interesa -terminó la frase levantando una ceja y mirando fijamente a Len.  
-Pues... Sí me interesa. Buenas noches a todos.  
  
Se levantó y se quitó del lugar sin más para encontrarse con su Horo Horo mientras dejó a Yoh y su Amidamaru muy cómodos. Suponían que Manta seguía leyendo debajo de sus libros si es que aún no moría asfixiado. Esa noche Anna ni Manta pudieron dormir. Es más, nadie en esa casa durmió.  
  
Fin  
  
Deseo críticas y comentarios, no estoy preocupado por las críticas se que este fic lo hice bien a la guerra.   
  
Raventears02@yahoo.es  
  
  
Carnage Before Breakfast  



End file.
